Fear
by Tobias
Summary: What do you fear? What will the Inu cast find at Neko Yama? The most noturious complex of land known to man, demon, or hanyous? Find out. (Based on MTV's Fear. Takes place in the modern era with a human Kirara and older Shippo.)


I got this Idea after reading through the MTV Fear section on TV Tome. It'll tend to switch from Script to Story - but only for the announcer and the dare parts.

This is gonna be scary.

---------------------------------------------------

Fear Host: This week on MTV's Fear.

We investigate one of the scariest place ever. We sent a team of six people into Neko Yama (Cat Mountain). This place was home to a prison, a mental hospital, a regular hospital, a castle, and a small factory.

People say that Neko Yama is haunted because of all the misfortune that had happened there.

**The Factory:**

This place was home to a wicked man named Naraku, in fact this whole system belonged to him. He stayed on the top floor of the factory. He practiced which craft. The demonic markings still stand there today in the dried blood. The factory is haunted by the workers who slaved and died over the large ovens which melted the gold.

Children were sent to clean the chimneys every four weeks. Many have died and they now haunt the area. Naraku himself was mysteriously murdered by unseen forces one night, his ghost is violent. Beware.

**Neko Prison:**

Cat Prison. This was home to many 'demons' who Naraku sought to say had overstepped their boundaries. Also imprisoned there were humans charged with many heinous crimes. Prisoners and guards were murdered at random by the other side. One prison stood out among the rest, Sesshomaru. His ghost is said to be one of the most violent on the entire complex.

A particular group of guards were known for their brutality. They are also said to haunt this area.

**Neko Mental Institute:**

When prisoners would go insane in solitary confinement, they would be sent here to live the remainder of their days. After a large fight, following the opening of the hospital - where numerous staff and prisoners were murdered in the riot - strange happenings began. Chairs fly across the room and staff workers were chocked.

A lobotomy doctor was found with the ice pick in his head, dead, after screaming to other workers about 'crickets' in that room through the locked door. No one could get in there until he was quiet.

**Hospital:**

This is where sick guards and prisoners were sent to die. The ghost of the mistreated souls still haunt this place. The most active area in the entire complex is here: The Morgue.

**Neko Yama Castle:**

This is where the guards, staff, and for some of the time Naraku lived. One night a prisoner escaped and murdered four guards, a staff member, and nearly Naraku until he was impaled on some sort of sharp object. Naraku used his blood for the next days practice.

(A/N: Notice how open I left the descriptions.)

Host: The team.

**Inuyasha:**

Age: 22 (Demon Years)

Described by friends as Arrogant and Cocky, though he has the moments where he seems almost kind and at peace. They all say that it's around Kagome, a best friend - and fellow contestant. She says that it's just because he's more open to her. He's also part Dog demon and a half brother to the former inmate Sesshomaru.

**Kagome:**

Age: 21

Described by friends as Kind and Caring. She also has a proverbial leash on the Inu-hanyou Inuyasha. She owns a vet clinic with Inuyasha as her helper thanks to his animal 'communication' skills.

**Sango:**

Age: 21

She descended from a long line of 'demon slayers' yet has no problem with Inuyasha. In fact the two consider each other cousins - to a point. She lives with her room mate Kirara and says that she has been dieing to come to Neko Yama.

**Miroku:**

Age: 22

Miroku is the 'unofficial' boyfriend of Sango. His family had a hex placed on the by Naraku and he says that this investigation will be his incite as to why it had been done. He lives part time with Sango and part time on his own.

**Kirara:**

Age: 18

Kirara has come from a Neko-hanyou family. She currently shares room with Sango while her boyfriend, Shippo, shows up on random days 'to take her away'. She decided to join in the investigation to help Sango and Shippo in their quest.

**Shippo:**

Age: 19

Shippo is carefree and friendly. "Has a sweet tooth like you wouldn't believe." Kirara commented. Shippo had found out that Naraku had ordered the arrest of his mother and father which in the end - send them to death row for not telling him about the long gone son - Shippo who had been hid with close friends. He hops to come in contact with his parent's ghost, though thinks it unlikely. Shippo is a fox demon.

Host: And now - MTV's **_Fear._**

-------------------

The door opens as the six contestants file into the room. Each claim their own beds, laying on them for a period of time. After a moment you hear Inuyasha speak, his voice 'out' because of the microphones.

"What do you guys think is going to happen in there?" He sounds quiet, almost like he is thinking.

"I don't know." Kagome admits. Creeping over to his bed and curling up next to him. For someone who isn't a couple - they sure are close.

The computer beeps and Miroku looks at it. Reading it all off. "Looks like we are about to find out." He says.

They watch the words appear on screen.

**Computer:**

Hello and welcome to Neko Yama. Here you will face challenges beyond your fear. If you are not ready back out now… Do you wish to continue?

(A little box appeared with the yes/no things in it. After checking the group he clicks yes.)

Good. You have all selected beds by now. If not, select them now. Then look under the beds and pull out the vest beneath then. The color of your vest is the color that will go with the dares.

In the Room:

After staring at the screen for a moment and then rushing to their beds they each pulled out a camera attached vest.

Inuyasha: Red

Kagome: Blue

Sango: Green

Miroku: Purple

Shippo: Gray

Kirara: White

**Computer:**

DARE 1:

**BLUE ** and **RED**. Go and investigate cell block eight. **GREEN** will navigate.

(A small video pops up.)

**Video**:

A women stands alone on the screen pointing at the prison behind her.

"I remember block eight. Ohhhh, it was horrific. The tortured souls screaming out for help as I walked past them. My father was a guard there, he beat one of the prisoners and was murdered three days later." The women says. The little overlay on the screen identified her as "Tiffany the Physic."

As the video closed down everyone turned to see Inuyasha and Kagome sporting the vests.

"Ready to go?" Sango asks. They both nod, going out the door.

-------------------------------------

Cell Block 8

-------------------------------------

"I'm so scared right now." Kagome whispers. She shivers and Inuyasha looks over at her. "Oh come on. I'm right here. You'll be fine." He says, patting her on the shoulder. "I won't let anything get yah."

Kagome blushes. "Thanks."

"_Alright, take that right into that cell there. And wait for further instructions."_

"Ok." Inuyasha says. They stood in the middle of the cell. It was dark and damn. Two steel beds stood there. A long dead sink and toilet was there too.

After what seemed like an eternity.

"_Alright. Says here that blue has to lay on one bed and red on the other. Before you do you have to shut the door. It locks and one of us will come to get you when the dare is over. Now listen to this information. This cell belonged to a very violent prisoner. His name was Sesshomaru. Her had killed more guards and prisoners than anyone else in the prison. When he was killed he swore that anyone who dared to stay in that room would regret it. When the dare is over White will come to get you. Radio's go dead now."_

Inuyasha shut the door, checking on it to make sure it was locked. When he was sure he pushed the metal bed over to the one Kagome was going to be on. He coaxed her onto it before getting on himself.

"I don't know how long we'll be here." Kagome said.

"It shouldn't be too long."

"How does it feel to be in your half brother's jail cell years after he has been long gone."

"Almost like he's still here. We never were close and when he got sent here we didn't get any closer."

A loud crash of the door next to them slamming shut caused Kagome to give a quick yelp in surprise. Inuyasha grabbed her hand settling her quickly.

"It's just a ghost." He whispered.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Kagome countered. Why wouldn't she be scared of something she can't see?

Another crash of the same door sent Kagome jumping onto Inu's cot.

"Uh… Kagome?" He whispered to the girl who now had her head buried in his chest as she took quick breaths. "Calm down before you hyperventilate." He said, placing a hand on her back. "Besides, we do a few dares and we leave this place with a shit load of cash." Inuyasha could now feel the presence in the room. Strong, foreboding.

It did not want them there.

--------

Safe House

--------

Miroku looked at the computer screen as the door slammed shut right before his eyes.

"Whoa - did you guys see that?" He asked. Sango nodded. "That's the cell right next to the dare's."

"Kagome must be really scared right now, thought I would doubt Inuyasha is." Shippo said, tossing the ball up and down while laying on his bed.

"Knowing Kagome she's probably curled up with him scared out of her mind." Sango said with a nod.

Miroku turned to Kirara. "Ready to go and get them?"

-----------

Dare Room

Cell Block 8

-----------

Kagome had long since moved back to her cot. Leaving a blushing Inuyasha there. Somewhere in the room a dark voice whispered 'get out!' leaving Kagome and Inuyasha wondering just what it was.

"Hold shit." Inuyasha cursed. Looking around the room wildly as Kagome began to hyperventilate.

"I said get out." She whispered quietly to him.

Inuyasha quickly turned. "That isn't funny Kagome."

"Get out." She warned again. Inuyasha now had her by the shoulders. That wasn't her voice that was coming out of her.

"_Kirara is coming to get you guys. Hold tight."_

"Tell her to hurry, something is going on!"


End file.
